Just About Enough
by Leslie Thoirdorchadas
Summary: Yuri, break-up between two predestined couples. You may not like it but it's not a S/D A/M fic, the exact opposite. First song-fic but be honest if you liked it or hated it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Just About Enough is Sarina Paris' song  
  
A.N: I must admit I never thought I'd ever do a song fic, but here it is.  
  
Alex-Uranus  
Michelle-Neptune  
Destiny-Pluto  
Helen-Saturn  
Serena-Moon  
Mina-Venus  
Raye-Mars  
Lita-Jupiter  
Amy-Mercury  
  
~flashback~  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Michelle bit her lip slightly as Alex filrted with another young girl. She turned away slightly and forced a happy smile when Helen looked at her. 'Why can't she see that her actions hurt me?' Michelle thought sadly. She heard Alex's cheery laugh and a high flirtatious giggle from the other girl and flinched. Slowly her eyes hardened. 'No more.' She thought icily, 'No more.'  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Serena watched as Darian ignored her yet again and focused on his school books instead. She rubbed her forehead, annoyed. 'I actually missed this when he went to America!?' She thought incredulously. "Do you wanna see a movie Dare?" She asked for the fifth time.  
  
He just said absently, "No Serena, I need to study, and you should too."  
  
Serena turned away, eyes hardening. 'No more.' She thought coldly, 'No more.'  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
Just About Enough, can't take anymore of you.  
Just About Enough, got me over the edge.  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Resolve hardening with every laugh Alex gave to the girl in front of her Michelle stood up and left the ice skating rink, barely hearing Helen's cries fade away as she walked to the park.   
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
Just About Enough, you don't give me what I deserve.  
I'm no fool, gotta get away from you.  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Serena finally stood up and left the Crown Parlor, Darian still reading and not even noticing that she had left. She went to her favorite spot in the park to think.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
After all you put me through,  
Boy, I'm still in love with you.  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
At the same time both Michelle and Serena clutched their hearts and sobbed as they thought of their lost loves and all they were leaving behind.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
Although, you don't seem to care,  
You keep pushing my love down the stairs.  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
~Michelle~  
  
She watched as Alex scooped a girl into her arms and danced with her on their prom night, unknowningly ripping Michelle's heart into tiny peices. Michelle just turned away and drained another glass of punch.  
  
~  
  
Michelle sat on the dock and looked out over the lake, pain showing on her features.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
~Serena~  
  
"Dear Serena,  
  
Everything's fine here so don't worry. I'm coming back for my vacation.  
  
Darian"  
  
Serena stared and the short note in disbelief. After all those months of waiting, this is what she gets in return!?  
  
~  
  
Serena walked towards the lake, 'And then he didn't even bother to act like it was his vacation, he just studied all the while.' Serena thought sadly.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Serena saw Michelle on the docks and sat next to her, "Having problems with Alex?" She asked softly.  
  
Michelle looked at the younger girl next to her, "Having problems with Darian?" she retorted.  
  
Serena looked into the lake and a tear fell into the water. Michelle hugged Serena gently, "Is there something wrong with me?" They both asked at the same time, then looked at each other and laughed softly.  
  
"I guess Alex is still flirting with everygirl who passes by?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah," Michelle admited, "Darian is still acting like it's study hall on his vacation?"  
  
Serena nodded quietly. The two just stared out at the water.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
You got me crying,  
So I'm leaving you behind.  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
"I'm not going to put up with it anymore." Serena said determinedly.  
  
"Neither am I." Michelle agreed.  
  
They looked at each other and an understanding flashed between them. They'd help each other succeed with out Alex or Darian.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
Just About Enough, can't take anymore of you.  
Just About Enough, got me over the edge.  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Pluto shook her head as she gazed into the portal. Crystal Tokyo was disappearing before her very eyes.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
Just About Enough, you don't give me what I deserve.  
I'm no fool, gotta get away from you.  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Serena and Michelle looked up at the sounds of screams and transformed.   
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Darian felt a faint twinge at the back of his mind but brushed it off as a headache from Serena's endless questions.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Moon saw Neptune go flying into the water and launched her Sailor Moon Kick. She pressed a button on her communicator, "Scouts! Emergency at the park! Neptune is down!" Before the others could reply a stray blast destroyed the communicator.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Alex heard a faint beeping noise but brushed it off as someone playing a game nearby, she was having too much fun flirting with the girl in front of her.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
I have given all to you,  
Gotta change my point of view.  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Neptune sank quickly to the bottom of the deep lake, she had been knocked unconcious upon impact with the water and images of all the times Alex was too busy flirting with someone to answer her flashed in her mind. Then the time Serena saved her when they were up against a youma. All the times that others needed to be there for her to cheer her up when Alex had hurt her with her careless flirtings. Shock ran through Neptune and woke her breifly, "I am dying..." drifted past her lips before panic set in from the amount of water in her lungs.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
Cause all I get in return,  
Is a heartache and a torn up world.  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Moon was bleeding from all over her body and she fought to hold off the youma till the other Scouts came. She turned as she realized that Neptune still hadn't come up and she ignored the youma and dived in, the Scouts, except for Uranus, Pluto and Tuxedo Mask, saw Moon dive into the lake and saw a peice of Neptune's fuku floating on top of the lake. They fought against the youma and prayed that Moon would be able to get Neptune before anything bad happened and focused on killing the youma.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Pain lashed Moon as the lake's water stung every cut on her body, threatening to drive the very air from her lungs. She saw Neptune near the bottom, kicking feebly, and swam quickly towards her. Images of how Darian would break her heart over dreams, and would tease her mercilessly ran through her mind. Darian barely remembering her when he was under Beryl's spell, even though their love was supposed to conquer all, rushed through her and froze her for a moment. The times that others would have to comfort her when Darian would hurt her by forgeting dates surged through her.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Pluto shook slightly as the crystaline mirror holding the image of a fading Crystal Tokyo cracked.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
You got me crying,  
So I'm leaving you behind.  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
'Good-bye Darian/Alex.' Neptune and Moon thought firmly. Neptune saw Moon swiming towards her and she smiled slightly, already giving in to the darkness that had come to claim her.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
Just About Enough, can't take anymore of you.  
Just About Enough, got me over the edge.  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Moon reached out and grabbed Neptune's drifting hand, pulling her up even though her limbs ached from the stress and her lungs burned from lack of oxygen.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
Just About Enough, you don't give me what I deserve.  
I'm no fool, gotta get away from you.  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Mercury and the others hovered over the water that their princess had dove under. They saw Moon's trademark buns and they all made a chain to pull her and Neptune out.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Neptune and Moon had automatically detransformed from lack of energy and the others had detransformed as well. The Scouts rushed Michelle and Serena to the hospital.   
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Lita was searching for Darian to tell him that Serena was in the ICU when she saw him reading in the Crown Parlor. 'Oh HELL no!' She thought viciously, 'He is NOT reading while his so-called "soul-mate" is in the ICU. Did he even notice that there was a battle!?' She marched up to Darian as Andrew was going over to see if Darian needed another cup of coffee. She yanked him around, "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU DARIAN!? DID YOU NOT NOTICE THAT SERENA WAS IN TROUBLE? WE CALLED HOW MANY TIMES! DARIAN SHEILDS YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS IN ICU AND YOU ARE JUST STUDYING ON YOUR SO-CALLED 'VACATION'!" Lita whirled around and stomped off. Andrew abruptly decided that Darian could make his own coffee and dragged Liz, his sister, to the local hospital.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Raye went looking for Alex to ask why she wasn't at the battle, and to tell her that Michelle was in ICU, when she saw Alex flirting with a girl in the Ice Skating Rink. Raye marched right up to Alex and punched her in the gut. "DO YOU EVEN CARE THAT MICHELLE IS IN ICU!? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SHE NEEDED YOU!? SHE ALMOST DIED!" Raye turned on her heel, leaving a stunned Alex and the girl that she was flirting with utterly confused.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
Just About Enough, can't take anymore of you.  
Just About Enough, got me over the edge.  
Just About Enough, you don't give me what I deserve.  
I'm no fool, gotta get away from you.  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Serena limped weakly to the next room where Michelle was. Michelle looked up and gave a small smile, "Hey Serena."  
  
"Hey Michelle," Serena looked at the bandages around Michelle's head. "I never would've believed it." She said wryly.  
  
Michelle looked up curiously, "Believed what?"  
  
Serena put a hand over Michelle's, "That the Near-Death-Experience the Water Goddess would have is you almost drowning."  
  
Michelle laughed weakly, "Yeah, it is odd."  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Michelle looked at Alex, who was standing by her hospital bed, "We're through Alex, I've had enough of you flirting with others when I'm around. I'm taking Helen and moving out." Michelle looked out the window, "I've had just about enough."  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Serena didn't even look at Darian, "I've had it Darian. You said you came here for a vacation and ignored me all the while for your school books. This time there is no getting back together." She looked at him sadly, "I've had just about enough."  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough,  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
Pluto smiled and sent and arangement of flowers to both Serena and Michelle. The fake Crystal Tokyo has fallen and her Princess's real destiny could begin.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
Just About Enough,  
Just About Enough.  
~(~(~(~(~(@)~)~)~)~)~  
  
A.N: Well? How'd ya like it! Please tell me the truth. Was it horrible? Too short? I know that Darian and Alex might not really act like that but I had to do something. And if your boy/girlfriend kept flirting with others wouldn't you be annoyed? And Darian getting brainwashed and dumping her because of dreams? Oh well, just reveiw or Email at Serenity_Unknown@yahoo.com with your comments or flames!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
. 


End file.
